Atrás de você
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Eles são, finalmente, apenas adolescentes. O que é mais fácil? Enfrentar uma guerra ou conquistar o garoto que você quer?


** Atrás de você**

_Coming out of my cage _

_(Saindo da minha jaula)  
And I've been doing just fine_

_(E eu estou indo muito bem)  
Gotta gotta be down_

_(Devo estar triste)  
Because I want it all_

_(Porque eu quero tudo isso)_

_  
_- Ah, Ronald, às vezes você simplesmente me irrita! – os olhos da morena faiscaram, e ela balançou a cabeça impacientemente, enquanto encarava o ruivo.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz, Mione? Eu, honestamente, não sei. – o tom dele era perplexo.

- Nada, Ronald, nada. E _esse _é exatamente o seu problema – ela falou, em tom conclusivo. Ele a encarou, ainda sem entender.

- Ah, quer saber? Se dane você e a sua lerdeza, Weasley. – ela virou as costas e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, deixando para trás um ruivo, sorrindo, estranhamente satisfeito.

Estavam de volta a Hogwarts depois que a guerra havia acabado. Foi a maneira que encontraram para que a vida voltasse a normalidade. Harry e Ginny estavam namorando. Assim como Lavander e Neville. E Ana e Terence. E como metade daquela maldita escola. Mas ela estava namorando?? Não, ela não estava. E sabe por quê? Porque o idiota que gostava dela era um Weasley, um maldito Weasley ruivo e lento, que não percebia que ela queria, bom, namorar.

Foi direto para a biblioteca. Assim que entrou no local e começou a rondar as prateleiras, suspirou. Os velhos dias realmente estavam de volta, ela vagando pela biblioteca para ver se esquecia o quanto Ronald Weasley era imbecil. Achou, por fim, um livro que chamou a sua atenção, abriu-o e começou a caminhar distraída para uma mesa, quando acabou trombando em alguém, e teria ido para o chão se a pessoa não tivesse a segurado. Quando olhou para ver quem era, encontrou nada mais, nada menos, que o sorriso cínico de Draco Malfoy.

- Tentando dar um jeito de cair nos meus braços, Granger?

- Não seja idiota, Malfoy. – ela respondeu, desvencilhando-se dele, - Eu não cairia nos seus braços por nada no mundo. – o sorriso dele se ampliou.

- Mesmo, Granger? Alguém andou lhe lançando um _Oblivious_? Porque não é bem isso que eu lembro. – ele disse, calmamente, encarando-a e sorrindo, e a morena se viu corar muito.

Maldita noite e maldito Whisky de fogo.

_It started out with a kiss_

_(Começou com um beijo)  
How did it end up like this?_

_(Como foi terminar assim?)  
__It was only a kiss,_

_(Era só um beijo)  
It was only a kiss_

_(Era só um beijo)  
Now I'm falling asleep_

_(Agora eu estou adormecendo)  
And she's calling a cab _

_(E ela está chamando um táxi)  
While he's having a smoke_

_(Equanto ele está fumando)  
And she's taking a drag_

_(E ela está descansando)_

_Estavam na sede da Ordem e nem Harry, nem Ron haviam chegado. Ela estava mais do que preocupada, e Malfoy apenas a analisava, enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro na sala da tapeçaria. Ele estava escondido ali, ela era a sua guarda, por isso não estava com os garotos. _

_-Ah, Granger, pára de se preocupar. É o Santo Potter, certo? Daqui a pouco os dois voltam. Seu namorado vai voltar em um pedaço._

_- Harry não é meu namorado, Malfoy. E cala a boca._

_- Eu não estava falando do Cicatriz, Granger. E não me manda calar a boca._

_- Ron não é meu namorado também. – infelizmente, ela acrescentou, em pensamentos, – E mando, sim. Cala a boca. – o loiro apenas sorriu._

_- Sabe, você precisa relaxar, Granger. Nervosa assim, vai acabar arrancando os cabelos e, embora eles não sejam nenhum modelo de beleza, garanto que você ia ficar ainda pior sem eles. - a morena lhe fuzilou com o olhar._

_- E como, exatamente, eu vou relaxar, Malfoy? _

_- Ah, isso é fácil. – o loiro falou. Levantou-se e saiu da sala, voltando alguns minutos depois com uma garrafa que continha um líquido âmbar e dois copos. A morena arregalou os olhos._

_- Enlouqueceu, Malfoy? Nós não podemos..._

_- Por que não? – ele interrompeu, dando de ombros, - Nós não somos mais monitores, Granger, e somos maiores de idade. Não estou falando para você tomar um porre, apenas ter uma ajudinha para relaxar. _

_A morena pesou a situação. Sempre fora curiosa para provar aquela bebida, embora jamais tivesse admitido, que mal teria? Aceitou, meio relutante, o copo que o loiro lhe estendia e bebeu-o todo de um gole só._

_E aquele havia sido seu fim._

_Vários copos mais tarde, ela meio que se deu conta de que haviam bebido quase a garrafa toda sozinhos e, o que era pior, ela só conseguia rir daquilo. Não estava nem um pouquinho preocupada com nada e sorria de tudo que o loiro dizia. Na verdade, sorrir era eufemismo. Ela gargalhava. E ele não estava muito diferente._

_- Sabe, Granger, você não é tão ruim assim. – ele disse, tentando fixar um olhar nela, mas não tendo muito sucesso._

_- É, você também não, Malfoy. Na verdade, eu sempre tive uma queda por loiros. – ela disse, inclinando uma pouco a cabeça e falando num tom reflexivo, como se analisasse profundamente a situação. – E sabe que o mais engraçado é que nunca beijei um. – ela o encarou como se a conclusão fosse algo muito sério._

_- É uma situação remediável, minha cara Granger. – ele disse, no mesmo tom sério, tentado segurar o riso. – Venha até aqui e me agarre. – ele abriu os braços e caiu na gargalhada e atirou-se contra as costas do sofá._

_- Eu não, Malfoy. Você tem medo de mim. Se eu chegar perto, você vai fugir, com medo que eu te bata de novo, que nem eu fiz no terceiro ano. – ela replicou, também gargalhando._

_- Calúnia! – pronunciou o loiro, fingindo-se de ofendido. – Eu jamais fugiria de uma mulher._

_- Fugiria, sim. – ela disse, entre risadas._

_- Não fugiria, não. Venha até aqui que eu provo. – ele disse. A morena se aproximou e sentou ao lado dele no sofá, encarando os olhos cinzas. Ele não desviou o olhar. Ela aproximava-se lentamente da boca dele, alternando o olhar entre os lábios finos e os olhos._

_- Que droga, Granger, deixa de ser lerda. – ele resmungou, segurando os cabelos dela e a puxando para um beijo meio perdido entre risos a princípio, mas que começou a esquentar, enquanto a respiração dos dois acelerava. _

_Quase sem perceber, o loiro foi posicionando-se por cima da morena, fazendo com ela deitasse de costas no sofá. As mãos dele começaram a passear pela cintura dela, com medo de subirem, ou descerem, um pouco mais, e ele acabar, realmente, apanhando._

_Minutos se passaram até que Hermione abriu os olhos e percebeu a situação. Suas mãos estavam dentro da camisa dele, as dele, procurando passagem pela barra da calça dela. As respirações suspensas e as bocas coladas. Ela acabou com o beijo e o encarou, séria._

_- Eu não estou bem. – e correu para fora da sala. Malfoy suspirou e foi até a cozinha. _

_Eles precisavam de café._

_Ele, na verdade, precisava de um banho frio, também. Mas, primeiramente, um café._

_Não demorou para que a garota aparecesse, parecendo muito mal. Ele apenas a entregou uma xícara fumegante de café. Ela tomou um gole e fez uma careta._

_- Você não sabe fazer café, Malfoy. – ela disse, criticamente._

_- E você não sabe beber, Granger. – devolveu ele, no mesmo tom._

_Foram dormir em seguida e nunca mais tocaram naquele assunto. Até aquele dia._

Now they're going to bed 

_(E agora eles estão indo para cama)  
And my stomach is sick_

_(E eu estou enjoando)  
And it's all in my head_

_(E está tudo em minha cabeça)  
But she's touching his chest now_

_(mas ela esta tocando o peito dele agora)  
He takes off her dress now_

_(Ele está tirado o vestido dela agora)  
Leting me go _

_(me deixando ir)  
I just can't look its killing me_

_(Eu não posso olhar, está me matando)  
It's taking control_

_(Está tomando o controle)_

Ela olhou nos olhos dele e percebeu que ele ria.

- Ah, Malfoy, deixa de ser ridículo. Eu estava fora de mim àquela noite.

Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou rindo.

- Não, Granger, você estava bêbada, é diferente. Você apenas libertou esse desejo incontrolável que você tem de me beijar. Simples assim. Confessa que, se pudesse, me beijava de novo. – os olhos dele brilhavam de malícia. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas sua voz não saiu, de tanta raiva, e um pouco de vergonha. Sem pensar muito, pegou o livro de transfiguração que tinha nas mãos e atirou-o contra a cabeça dele, que se desviou.

- Uau, Granger. Estamos superando o estágio negação e passando para o da violência? Isso definitivamente é um progresso. – ele declarou, afastando-se, e deixado Hermione bufando de raiva, enquanto juntava o livro e saía da biblioteca. Ela precisava melhorar sua mira.

Voltou para a Sala Comunal e Ron ainda estava lá. Olhar para ele, depois de discutir com Malfoy, só fez com que sua raiva aumentasse.

- Mione! – ele chamou.

- O que, Ron?

- Hum... Você ainda está brava comigo? – ele parecia triste.

- Não, Ron, não estou brava, eu estou... – ela parou para pensar. O que ela estava, exatamente? Apaixonada? Não, ela sabia há algum tempo que não gostava de Ron _daquele _jeito, pelo menos desde o beijo com... Enfim, fazia algum tempo, já. Então por que ela queria que ele quisesse namorá-la_? Porque_, disse uma vozinha em sua cabeça, _talvez com quem você quer namorar, você não tenha chance._ _E por que eu não teria chance?_ Ela se indagou. _Na verdade, por que eu quereria ter uma chance?_ Ela estava ficando confusa.

- Ron, por que você não quer namorar comigo?

O ruivo engasgou com a pergunta, ficou muito vermelho e parecia querer sair correndo da sala naquele segundo.

- Anda, Ron, responde.

- Porque... porque... Quem disse que eu não quero, Mione? – ele disse, dando um pálido sorriso.

- Quem sabe foram os oito anos que nós temos convivido e que você nunca tomou nenhuma atitude a esse respeito? – ela perguntou, meio exasperada consigo mesma. Que tipo de pessoa faz aquele tipo de pergunta?

- É que... Mione, é como se você fosse, amiga, sabe? Como... como o Harry. Eu gosto mesmo de você, mas... Ah, fala sério, Mione. Você quer namorar comigo? Por que eu não acho que você queira.

A morena ficou sem fala. Com o que então, Ronald Weasley possuía perspicácia perdida entre as mechas ruivas. Ela apenas bufou em resposta, droga de garoto que resolvia ser esperto no momento menos oportuno.

- Que seja, Ron. – ela disse, e subiu as escadas, para seu dormitório. Havia sido um longo dia. Um longo, longo dia.

Jealousy turning saints into the sea 

_(Ciúme transformando santos em oceanos)  
swimming through sick lullabies_

_(Nadando entre doentias canções de ninar)  
Choking on your alibies_

_(Sufocando com seus álibis)  
But it's just the price I pay_

_(Mas é só o preço que eu pago)  
Destiny is calling me_

_(O destino está me chamando)  
Open up my eager eyes _

_(Abrindo meus olhos ansiosos)  
'Cos I'm Mr Brightside_

_(Porque eu sou o Sr. Otimista)_

Passou a noite semi-acordada. Não conseguiu dormir direito, mas ao menos, havia aproveitado a insônia e chegado a algumas conclusões. O fato era que, pela primeira vez na vida, ela poderia se comportar como uma jovem de verdade. Nada além de notas escolares e confusões amorosas para se preocupar. E ela queria aproveitar isso. E, definitivamente, não era com Ron que ela queria aproveitar as maravilhas da juventude. Se ela conseguisse ser honesta consigo mesma, e naquele momento meio sonolento, ela estava conseguindo, ela sabia que queria aproveitar os bons momentos que a paz oferecia com uma certa pessoa loira e de olhos cinza. A grande questão era: como chegar nesta pessoa, sem que ele a ridicularizasse? Ela não fazia idéia. Talvez, simplesmente o agarrasse um dia e veria o que ia acontecer. Riu e levantou-se para enfrentar as aulas do dia. Pesando, por um momento, tudo que ela havia passado na guerra e a batalha que ela teria que enfrentar se quisesse mesmo conquistar aquele loiro, ela não estava muito certa sobre qual ela escolheria.

A primeira aula do dia era Transfiguração. Ótimo, coisas complicadas logo pela manhã, não era uma maneira adorável de começar o dia? Desceu antes do resto das meninas de seu dormitório e se dirigiu para a sala de aula. Assim que entrou, estacou na porta. Draco Malfoy já estava sentado, numa classe da fileira da frente, e lia distraidamente um livro. Tudo bem, ela queria ficar sozinha com ele e tudo mais, mas não esperava que a ocasião acontecesse tão cedo.

Respirou fundo e caminhou para a classe que sempre costumava sentar naquela aula, exatamente ao lado de onde o loiro estava.

- Bom dia, Granger. – ele falou, provocando.

- Bom dia, Malfoy. – o tom dela era seco.

- Dormiu bem? – a garota o encarou, ele sorria cínico, e levantou-se, escorando-se na beira da mesa dela.

- Muito, Malfoy. – a morena desviou o olhar e começou a tirar os livros da mochila.

- Não parece. – ele comentou, com descaso, - Na verdade, parece que passou a noite toda acordada. Deve ter ficado pensando em mim. – ela deixou cair o livro pesado no chão e levantou-se para juntá-lo, muito vermelha.

- Que idéia absurda, Malfoy. – Tá bom, ela pensou, até parece que eu vou mesmo convencer alguém.

- Então por que o nervosismo, Granger? Aposto que estava formulando maneiras de ficar atrás de mim o tempo todo. Confessa que está maluca pra me beijar de novo. – ela o encarou, de pé, contornando a mesa.

- Até onde eu lembro, foi _você_ que me beijou aquele dia.

- Porque você estava sendo covarde e não estava agindo com a velocidade necessária.

- Até parece que eu ia ser covarde, Malfoy. E, do jeito que você está falando, parece que é você que ia querer que eu te beijasse de novo.

- Você nunca ia ter coragem, Granger.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

- Vem calar, Granger.

Eles se encararam por um momento e Hermione perdeu a cabeça. Num único passo, venceu as distâncias que os separavam e agarrou o loiro, empurrando-o contra a classe, fazendo com que ele ficasse sentado ali. Ele a puxou quase para o colo dele e prendeu a morena pela cintura e a nuca, enquanto se beijavam.

Ela refletiu que poderia ficar ali para sempre. Mas não dava. Porque foram interrompidos segundos depois pelo barulho da porta abrindo e um grito, semi-esganiçado, vindo da professora McGonagall.

Srta. Granger! – a senhora entrou na sala, seguida por metade da turma do sétimo ano. Todos olhavam a cena, boquiabertos e Hermione não sabia onde se enfiar. Nunca havia passado tanta vergonha na vida.

- Srta. Granger, isso é... é... é altamente... constrangedor! – a professora concluiu, avaliando os dois. Draco ainda não a havia soltado e, no momento em que ela se desvencilhou, desejou não ter feito isso. Metade da camisa do loiro estava aberta e estava mais do que claro, para quem quer que estivesse vendo, que não havia sido ele quem a abrira. A morena corou tanto, que podia sentir-se ficando vermelha, e olhou assustada para Draco, que sorriu um meio sorriso cínico e falou baixinho: "Diz agora que não estava atrás de mim, Granger."

Os olhos dela faiscaram e ela deu-lhe um tapa, que deixou marcas vermelhas de cinco dedos no rosto do loiro. Virou-se e saiu da sala. O que não esperava, era que Draco fosse segui-la, a despeito dos gritos da professora que eles estavam definitivamente em detenção até o fim do semestre.

- Granger, espera. – ele gritou.

- Sai, Malfoy, some daqui!- ela berrou de volta, sem nem saber para onde estava indo, metade dos alunos estavam se dirigindo para sa salas naquele momento, e paravam para admirar a cena de uma Granger soltando faíscas de tanta raiva, e um Malfoy, com a camisa parcialmente aberta, meio rindo e meio exasperado, seguindo a garota.

- Espera, garota! – ele gritou, enquanto a alcançou, bem em frente ao Salão Principal, e segurou-lhe pelo braço.

- Me solta, Malfoy. A.go.ra. – ela falou muito baixo.

- Não, enquanto eu não falar o que eu quero.

- E quem disse que eu quero ouvir?

- E quem disse que eu me importo se você quer ou não? O negócio é que eu vou falar. – ela fez uma cara ameaçadora, mas não protestou mais.

- Sabe por que foi tão fácil descobrir que você estava atrás de mim, Granger?

- Eu não estava... – ela começou a protestar, mas foi interrompida.

- Sabe por quê? – os olhos cinzas a encaravam, sem pestanejar e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas esperando pela resposta.

- Porque eu também estava atrás de você. – ele disse baixinho, enquanto ela arregalava os olhos de susto, e ele a puxou para mais um beijo. Separaram-se alguns minutos depois, sem fôlego, e ele sorriu cínico.

- Isso significa, Granger, que estamos juntos e eu não admito aquele Weasley em volta, entendeu? – ela riu – E também não admito que me bata, principalmente com livros de transfiguração.

- Contanto que você nunca mais faça café, por mim tudo bem, _Draco_.

- Contanto que você beba mais Whisky, está ótimo, _Hermion_e.

**N/a: Ok, ok, eu admito, este fim está, bom... sofrível, serve? É a primeira fic em que não mato ou torturo ninguém e até tem umas cenas engraçadinhas. - Enfim, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Bjs, meninas!**


End file.
